MSR Podsumowanie: Meine name ist..
Odcinek 21 My Small Restaurant Studio MSR Podsumowanie Głos: 'Trzecie to podsumowanie, więc powitajmy trzech prowadzących! '''Agata: '''Alo! Mein name ist Agata. '''Sadie: '''Und Sadie! '''HArold: '''I Harold to znaczy und Harold! '''Agata: '''Dobra koniec z tym niemieckim. '''Sadie: '''Popieram. '''Harold: '''I ja też nie lubie tego języka. '''Agata: '''Tak no dobra jak wiecie te odcinki odbyły się w Austrii. '''Sadie: '''Oprócz odcinka w którym odpadł Ezekiel. '''Ezekiel: '''Co ja. '''Eva: '''Nic więc zamknij się. '''Ezekiel: '''Dobra. '''Agata: '''A dziś w podsumowaniu zobacZymy... '''Sadie: '''Duncana, '''Harolda: '''Beth! '''Agata: '''I naszego grubaska Owena. '''Sadie: '''I oczywiście naszi przsegrani. '''Lindsay: '''Wygwizdani kto nas wygwizdał? '''Brooke: '''Przegrani Lindsiotko. '''Lindsay: '''Aaa! '''Alejandro: 'Żal co nie? 'Brooke: '''Nie większy niż ty. '''Alejandro: '''Co znowu zaczynamy? '''Brooke: '''No chodź nie boję się! '''Alejandro: '''Nie uderze dziewczyny. '''Brooke: '''O jaki dżentelmen. ''Brooke udeża Alejandra pięścią w splot słoneczny. '''Alejandro: ''(piskliwym głosem)'' Dlaczego one zawsze walą poniżej pasa. Kathy: '''Haha brawo. '''Gwen: '''Oby tak dalej. '''ALejandro: '''Spadajcie! '''Agata: '''Dobra, dobra uspokujcie się ludzie. '''Sadie; '''Bo musimy przywitać naszego pierwszego gościa czyli Owena! '''Harold: '''A oto jego historia! ''Agata: Owen od początku chodź o'' tym nikomu nie powiedział miał problemy z żołądkiem, a nawet można powiedzieć że cierpiał. Dla drużyny on jednak nie był za dużym pożytkiem, ponieważ wszystko co miał pod ręką zaraz zjadał ''i nie był przez to zbytnio lubiany. Gdy '' ''lednak w ostatni'ch chwilach w grze nie '' chaciał walczyć zostal wyrzucowy i tak '' ''skończyła się jego historia w My Small Restaurant. '''Sadie: '''Więc za tem powitajmy Owena! '''Owen: '''Hej witajcie ludzie! '''Agata: '''Cześć Owen jak się masz. '''Owen: '''Dobrze już nie mam zatwardzenia. '''JJ: '''Hip, hip hura za Owena! '''Owen: '''O dzięki JJ. '''JJ: '''Nie ma za co. '''Sadie: '''Więc może zadamy jakieś mu pytanie. '''Agata: '''Czekaj jak się czułeś gdy do gry doszedł Ivan. '''Owen: '''On jest dziwny mam zamiar że odpadnie szybko. '''Harold: '''No był już dwa razy zagrożony. '''Bridgette: '''Tak nie nawidzę go! '''Noah: '''Chyba tylko ja go tutaj lubie. '''Gwen: '''Wiesz na to wychodzi. '''Agata: '''Dobra więc Owen jak myślisz jak daleko zajdzie Izzy. '''Owen; '''Ja myślę że zajdzie daleko. '''Harold: '''O dobra odpowiedź. I czy myślisz że wyleciałeś słusznie? '''Owen: '''No wiesz to trudne pytanie. Wiesz poddałem się więc chyba tak. '''Agata: '''Dobrze więc, a teraz powitamy Dincana! ''Sadie: Duncan raczej nie był ulubieńcem'' pobliczności. Od razu był wulgarny i niemiły '' ''dla wszystkich. Jednak to McKey i Ezekiel najbardziej mu nie przypadli do gustu, gdyż Ezekielowi połamał rękę, a z McKey cały '' ''czas jest na wojennej ścieżce. Gdy nie wygrał zadania większość razam go wywaliła i tak '' ''jego historia się kończy. '''Harold: '''Naszego kolejnego gościa bardzo się boje Duncan! '''Duncan: '''hejka Doris! '''Harold: '''Spadaj Duncan! '''Courtney: '''Właśnie spadaj Duncan! '''Duncac: '''No co cię znowu ugryzło Courtney? '''Courtney: '''Ty i to że doszedłeś tak daleko! '''Duncan: '''Ehh cała ty. '''Courtney: '''Pilnuj się bo dostaniesz. '''Agata: '''Dobra pytania! '''Sadie: '''Czy jesteś zły że wyleciałeś? '''Duncan: '''Jasne że tak? '''Sadie: '''Czy chcesz pocałować Courtny? '''Duncan: '''Nie a fe. '''Courtney: '''Zobaczysz po programie! '''Sadie: '''Czy chciałbyś powrócić? '''Duncan: '''Nie! '''Harold: '''Więc czas na Beth! ''Harold: 'Beth niebyła raczej faworytką tego sezonu raczej niczego zażucić jej '' ''nie można była bardzo zaprzyjazniona '' ''z McKey w tym sezonie, co można '' ''wywnioskować po tym jak poocieszyła Beth po eliminacji Lindsay z programu jednak w jej ostatnim zadaniu zaczeła walczyć jednak to się jej nie opłacilo, gdyż przechwalając się tym i swoją '' ''wiedzą tak wkurzyla innych że to na nią zagłosowali inni i to tak skończyła się jej przygoda w My Small Restaurant. 'Beth: '''Hej ludzie. '''LIndsay: '''Hej Beth tęskniłam! '''Beth: '''O ja też kochana. '''Sadie: '''Cześć, cześć, czesć! Beth! '''Beth: '''Hej Sadie tęskniłam wiesz? '''Sadie: '''Tak wiem. '''Katie: '''Ej Sadie jest tylko moja! '''Sadie: '''Kto to był? '''Katie: '''Już mnie nie pamięta. ''Katie wybiega ze studia z płaczem '''Sadie: '''Nie ważne ok Beth. Czy sądzisz że mogłaś byc w finale. '''Beth: '''Nie raczej nie po tym jak McKey na mnie zaglosowala. '''Kathy: '''Ohh jakie to smutne. '''Beth: '''Wiem. '''Agata: '''Czy po tym co zrobiła McKey uważasz ją za przyjaciółke? '''Beth: '''Tak myslę że tak to ja zawiniłam. '''Harold: '''Czy myślisz że McKey wygra show? '''Beth: '''Wiesz Haroldzie ma duże szanse nie powiem, ale nie ma tego co mieć ma zwycięzca. '''Harold: '''No słusznie. Ja nie wygrałem z Sadie. '''Sadie: '''No wiem. '''Agata: '''A ja wygrałam sezon. '''Beth: '''Fajnie się masz. '''Agata: '''No ale to chyba juz na tyle więc żegnam was do kolejnego finałowego podsumowania pa. Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant